暴風雪號
暴風雪號（Tempest）是由探路者團隊使用，用來在赫利俄斯星群探索各個地區的探索小艇，希望能幫銀河系的移民在仙女座星雲獲得適合的家。在各任務之間時，暴風雪號是探路者住的地方。 暴風雪號原本是為每個方舟的探路者使用的多功能船。 Kallo Jath 是這個團隊設計的人之一。 當Nexus在抵達赫利俄斯星群後遭遇Scourge，其他的探路者船艦都被摧旁，因此暴風雪號成為該機種的唯一一艘。在方舟海伯利安抵達前，Nexus的領導計劃將暴風雪號隱藏， 由Vetra Nyx保護該船艦。 內部布局 試驗室 Practical applications of intel and samples gathered like upgrading weapons, armor, and the Nomad ND1 are done in the research room, supported by discoveries from the ship's tech and bio labs. It is situated at the ship's approximate center, between engineering at the aft and the tech and bio labs at the fore. 科技實驗室 Technological items are sequestered and studied at the tech lab. It is located just opposite the bio lab in the fore section of the ship. 生物實驗室 The bio lab has containment and analysis facilities for biological samples like plants. It is located just opposite the tech lab in the fore section of the ship. 會議室 The meeting room, situated toward the upper aft section of the Tempest, is a place to gather the crew or hold video conferences with the Nexus. 引擎 Below the meeting room is the engineering room, housing the starship's drive core. 裝甲 Also below the meeting room is the Pathfinder team's armory, where weapons are stored while off-mission. Med Bay Another facility below the meeting room, the med bay has beds armed with a variety of medical equipment to diagnose and treat potential injuries. Cargo Bay The cargo bay houses the Nomad scout rover. It opens up the underbelly of the Tempest to deploy the vehicle or the ground team itself on a ramp. Crew Quarters The crew are housed in wall-set two-man bunks in an area with ample space and greenery. Galley The galley functions as the ship's kitchen and dining facility. An L-shaped seater with a table opposite the cooking area plus a couple of swivel chairs forms the room's structural arrangement. Pathfinder's Cabin The Pathfinder's cabin is generally off-limits to the crew unless invited inside. It is the exclusive abode of the ship's commander. Amenities present include a sitting room, a window to (or a projection of) space taking up an entire side, and far larger living quarters compared to the crew's. 艦橋 This is where the ship's pilot steers the ship and where the Pathfinder operates the nav system, synced specifically to them. The foremost section of the ship, the bridge also has a wide viewing area displaying the universe ahead. 技術 The Tempest is designed to be small, stealthy and fast, trading off heavy armor and a main gun to excel in these. It is capable of covering 13 lightyears per day in FTL. The Tempest's size allows it to land on planets with little trouble, much like the SSV Normandy and unlike the larger Normandy SR-2. Four main thrusters provide its propulsion and it has four additional downward thrusters to stabilize its descent: two below the canard and two below the main wings. It is equipped with an array of scanners for determining groundside conditions before landing. 成員 *Pathfinder Ryder - Current Pathfinder/Squad Leader *Cora Harper - Squad Member/Second in command *Kallo Jath - Pilot *Dr. Lexi T'Perro - Medical Officer *Dr. Suvi Anwar - Science Officer *Gil Brodie - Chief Engineer *Nakmor Drack - Squad Member *Vetra Nyx - Squad Member *Peebee - Squad Member *Liam Kosta - Squad Member *Jaal Ama Darav - Squad Member 出處 *Andromeda Initiative Briefing 3: Tempest and Nomad de:Tempest en:Tempest fr:Tempête ru:Буря category:太空船 category:質量效應：仙女座